Bloods of Winter
by Shadowsworn Princess
Summary: Winter Dawn became the Dark Signer Princess at age seven. Now she's nineteen and she's exploring the "Old World" for the first time. Soon, she runs into Yusei and the other Signers and she remembers her legacy; she'll be forced to fight Yusei and his friends for everything. But is that truly what she wants? And what plans does Sayer have in store for her?
1. Chapter 0: Character Profiles

**Okay, so here's a few character profiles I made for the story, I thought I would add them. ^^ FYI, I do own this story and a few characters in it, but I do NOT own Daniel Stelar. He belongs to my fanfic partner on a different site. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I would sell everything I own to buy the copyright if I could. Q~Q**

* * *

**Winter Dawn (Main Heroine)**

Bio: When she was a child, she loved the winter and always played in the snow. When she was seven, she made an attempt to explore the woods. But her mother said no, she didn't listen. She walked into the woods late at night and froze to death. The Nether King brought her back to life as a Dark Signer to live with her guilt. Secretly she despises herself for disobeying her mother and exploring the woods.

Nickname: Prefers people to call her Princess or Mistress, but other then that, doesn't really have one.

Time of Death: January 15th, 12 years ago.

Cause of death: Froze to death.

Place of transformation: Evergreen Forest.

Reason for transformation: To fulfill her destiny.

Personality: Bored most of the time, can be very polite and pleasant, but when angered can become quite frightening.

Birthday: December 21st.

Deck: DARK Attributes, changes to an Ice Barrier deck in later chapters.

Deck Recipe: Royal Earthbounds.

Earthbound Immortals: Asia Vera, Peacono Sia, Ophias Una.

Shapes: Tiger, Peacock, Cobra.

Colors: White, Blue-green, Yellow.

Mark: Dear standing on its hind legs tilting its head upward and pointing its nose to a crown.

Appearance: Long white hair that goes down to her waste, silver eyes, and a very pale completion. She has two marks on both of her cheeks that are a purple hue in color, (Like all the Dark Signers in the anime), and she's about Akiza's height.

* * *

**Daniel Stelar (Winter's bodyguard)**

Bio: When he was a kid, he was cheerful and energetic, and loved to play pranks on the villagers. When he first met Winter, he fell in love with her, but he chose to bury his feelings for Winter inside his heart. When they became friends he always played with her, and he always protected her. One day (The day after Winter's death) he decided to tell Winter about his feelings for her. But after learning about Winter's death, he was shocked and his personality changed, now he doesn't want to talk to other people, even his parents. All that he does now is duel people, and make them suffer after dueling with him. 12 years after that, he left his hometown and went to Satellite, after meeting with a girl who had resemblance to Winter, he challenge her to a turbo duel, he lost the duel and his Duel Runner crashed, he managed to get out of his duel runner after suffering from major blood loss. He walked to Winter and hugged her, saying that he's glad to find out that Winter's still alive, and that he regrets that they only met again after 12 years. After saying that, he died, and was reborn as a Dark Signer.

Nickname: Stelar

Time of Death: Not too long ago...

Cause of Death: Died after his duel with Winter Dawn.

Place of Transformation: In Satellite

Reason for Transformation: Wants to stay by Winter's side forever.

Personality: Dark, cold, but is very protective.

Birthday: June 17th.

Deck: DRAGON types, changes to an Ally of Justice deck after transformation.

Deck recipe: Heart of a Wolf

Earthbound Immortal: Feros Salvaje

Shape: Wolf

Color: Dark orange-brown

Mark: Wolf's head on his left arm

Appearance: Blue hair that goes down to his shoulders and drapes over his right eye. He has grey-blue eyes and a slightly tanned completion. About as tall as Jack.

* * *

**Raven Rivera (Winter's lady-in-waiting and best friend)**

Bio: Raven was born a Dark Signer and never knew what it was like to be human. But she doesn't let that get her down. Like Winter she's very adventurous and stubborn, but she never refuses to do a favor for her friends, which is why Winter took advantage of that fact and made her her lady in waiting. Raven hates this, and sometimes she complains, but she never really gets into a heated argument with Winter about it. (She never really wins them, anyway.)

Nickname: Windmill.

Time of Death: N/A

Cause of Death: N/A

Place of transformation: N/A

Reason for Transformation: N/A

Personality: Wild and destructive, but friendly to her own kind.

Birthday: February 9th.

Deck: WIND Attributes.

Deck Recipe: Raven's Talon.

Earthbound Immortal: Corvus Ani.

Shape: Raven.

Color: Light Blue.

Mark: A bird's feather on her left arm.

Appearance: Short, pitch-black unmanageable hair that gets in her eyes all the time. She has hazel colored eyes, and a fare completion. She's a little shorter then Winter.

* * *

**Oh yeah, I have pics of the Earthbound Immortals and of Winter and Stelar if you're interested. Unfortunately, I don't have anything on Raven yet, cause I'm still working on her. ^^"**


	2. Chapter 1: In Ages Past

**My first fanfic so please don't be too harsh on me. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'll never forget that day, that awful day when I left this world, the last day I saw my family. It was on January 15th. It was a cold winter night, and I loved it. I loved winter; I loved the frost painted windows, I loved glistening snowflakes, I loved the snow and the icy winds, I loved it all. But it's only natural that I would love it. After all, my name is Winter. I remember that Papa used to tell me that the winter and I were connected. I never understood his words, until January 15th, 20XX.

* * *

"Mama, Papa! Come quick!" Winter cried as she looked out the window. "It's snowing! It's really snowing! It's so beautiful! Come see!"

"Alright, were coming." Mama said as she joined her daughter.

"It is snowing!" Papa said as he pulled over a chair and set down.

"Can I go play? Please?" Winter pleaded with her parents.

Papa chuckled and looked over to his wife. Mama sighed and said "It's alright with me. As long as you stay near the house and bundle up. It's cold out there."

Winter's eyes flashed with excitement "Thank you, Mama!" Winter cried as she dashed to her room to put on her coat.

"Winter is so reckless sometimes," Mama said as she grabbed a chair and sat down next to Papa. "She's going to get herself hurt one day…"

Papa chuckled again "You worry too much, my dear." He said to her while gazing out the window. "She's only a child. She'll grow and become more responsible. But in the meantime, let her play in the snow. It's a part of her."

Mama turned to look at Papa. The she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

Just then, Winter burst out of her room with her coat on. She gave Mama and Papa a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the front door.

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa!" She yelled as she stepped outside.

"Be careful!" Mama yelled back as she closed the door

"I will!" Winter replied as she thundered off the porch.

She slowly stepped into the lush white snow, it was beautiful. She took a deep breath of the crisp winter air, it was amazing. She laughed as she ran through the sliver storm, letting winter absorb her. She played in the snow until nightfall.

Winter sat down on the stump in her backyard. She just sat there looking at how the moonlight reflected off the snow. It was the prettiest thing Winter had ever seen. She didn't ever want the snow to go away. She wanted it to stay forever. But she knew that wasn't possible. She knew that in a few months the sun would come back a melt the beautiful snow down to nothing.

This thought made her sad. She wished that the snow would stay forever, but she knew better. Just then, Winter decided that while there was still snow on the ground, she was going to take walk through the woods. She remembered what Mama said, she told her to stay near the house. Winter thought this through; she wasn't going to be gone for long. She had never seen the woods in winter before. She was sure that Mama and Papa would understand. Winter sat up, and slowly walked towards the dark woods. But Winter wasn't scared. Those woods were her friends. She knew that they would never hurt her. That said; Winter walked into the woods. Winter's feet crunched over the dead leaves. She liked this sound, so she stopped and jumped up and down over the leaves, making loud crunch noises.

Then, Winter heard a door open and she stopped.

"Winter! Winter come in! It's getting dark!" Mama yelled from the porch.

Winter got scared; if Mama saw her walk out of the woods she'll know that she disobeyed her.

"Winter!" Mama yelled again. Winter couldn't take it. She knew she had to turn herself in. She hoped that Mama and Papa would understand.

She stepped out of the woods and walked up to the porch. "Where were you?" Mama asked.

Winter hesitated for a moment, and then she said "In the woods…"

Her mother's jade green eyes flashed when she heard this. She and Winter stepped in the house.

"Winter," Mama began "Didn't I tell you to stay near the house?"

Winter hated it when Mama used that tone of voice. She looked up at her; her moms strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. This had always made Winter a little jealous, due to the fact that she was born an albino and was cursed with pale, almost chalk white features. Hence her name, Winter. "Well, yes but -"

"But nothing." Mama interrupted. "It's dangerous in those woods at night. Especially in the winter, because hunters set up traps and you could easily end up in one."

Winter laughed when Mama said this. She had a very adorable, musical laughter, but with the slightest ting of menacing sometimes.

"Mama," She began in a soft voice after she calmed down "I've walked in those woods my whole life. I'd know if there was a hunter trap up ahead. Besides, those woods wouldn't hurt me. Those woods are my friends." Winter said.

Mama shook her head; disturbing the hanging locks of her hair and making them shake as well "No, Winter. You wouldn't be able to tell if a trap was up ahead. Because hunters hide them, so they won't be noticed so easily."

Winter rolled her silver eyes. She was quite sure that she would be able to spot a hunter trap, even if it WAS hidden. "Mama, I would be able to see a hunter trap, no matter what."

"Well, I don't care." Mama said as she hung up Winter's coat. "Your not going in those woods until the snow lets up."

Winter couldn't believe her ears. "Until the snow lets up?! Mama, I've never seen the woods in the winter before! I couldn't possibly wait until the snow lets up!"

"Too bad." Her mother said sternly. "Now go wash up. Dinner's almost ready."

"It's not fair!' Winter cried as she ran to her room. She slammed the door behind her, changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She wasn't feeling very hungry anyway.

Winter slept for a few hours, and then woke up at midnight. Everybody was asleep. Mama, Papa, and her brother Elliot. Each person was asleep, everybody but her and the snowflakes. Winter sat up and looked out the window. The snowflakes fell slowly from the sky to the ground. Winter longed to be a part of it again. Then the dark woods caught her eye. She stared at them, and they seemed to stare back. Begging her to come back out, finally she couldn't take it anymore. She had to join it. She changed out of her nightgown and slipped on some clothes.

She quietly opened her door and tip-toed down the hall. She buttoned up her coat and opened the door. She took one last look into the empty room; she could hear her dad snoring. She closed the door behind her and walked across the porch. She gently walked down the stairs. They were very slippery, if she slipped only once she would wake the entire household. Relieved, she placed her feet firmly on the ground.

She walked in the direction of the woods, walking slowly to admire the falling snow. Finally, she came to the entrance of the forest. She was excited; she was finally going to see what the winter woods looked like. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the woods. She came to the place where she was jumping up and down on the leaves. She wanted to do it again, but she didn't want to wake anybody up. So she progressed farther into the woods.

They were so beautiful; the way the shimmering icicles draped off of the tree branches, Winter loved it. She walked for a long time, stopping occasionally to look at the trees. The young albino finally grew cold, so she decided to start walking back home before she got sleepy. Winter walked back the path she came. But then stopped, she noticed something strange, the snow had stopped falling. The icicles stopped dripping. Everything, even the air, was still. As if on the alert for something, this frightened Winter, she started to run, faster and faster until she tripped. Her ankle felt like it was sprained, she got up to look at it when she realized there was a tight gray wire around it. Winter couldn't believe it; she was stuck in a hunters trap.

She pulled on it as hard as she could, but it only got tighter. Winter was stuck, and she was very cold. She started to panic; she tried calling for help a couple of times, but no one could hear her. She cursed herself for walking so far in the woods. She began to cry, she wished she had just stayed put. Like Mama told her. Winter was very sleepy due to the cold air, her ankle hurt because the wire was so tight; Winter lay down on the snow and closed her eyes. Maybe if she went to sleep the pain would go away. She slept for the second time that night. Only this time, she wouldn't wake up.

* * *

Winter slowly opened her eyes; she was in the same spot were she had fallen asleep. She got up and looked at her ankle, she couldn't believe it; somebody had cut the wire. Her ankle was free. She took a deep breath as tears of relief formed in her eyes. But something wasn't right, she felt different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She didn't feel sick, she just felt different. But she didn't care.

She raced back to her house as fast as she could. Not looking back, not stopping to admire the trees. Finally she came to her front walk. Panting, she thundered up the steps. Not caring if she woke the whole neighborhood, she was just happy to be home.

She swung open the door and cried "Mama! Papa!" But there was no reply.

Her house was very dark and cold and quiet. She raced down the hall and opened the door to her parent's bedroom. But they weren't there.

Confused, she walked over to Elliot's bedroom. He wasn't there either. Frightened, she ran back to the living room and picked up the phone. The line was dead. There was no power in her house, there was no Mama or Papa or Elliot in her house. There was only Winter. Winter called for her family one last time, but they didn't answer. Winter collapsed to the ground and began to cry.

"Mama, Papa, where have you gone…? What happened to you….?" Winter sobbed.

"If you must know, I will tell you."

Winter stopped crying and sat up to see who said that, but no one was there. There was no one else in the house but Winter. Or, at least that's what she thought.

"Who… Who said that?" Winter asked. "What happened to Mama and Papa?"

"There gone, Winter." The voice said.

"But, but where have they gone?"

"They've vanished. They can no longer exist in this world. And neither can you."

Winters eyes widened in terror. "W-what do you mean? And who are you anyway and how do you know this?" The girl cried.

"I am the King of the Netherworld. And you are now a part of me."

Winter didn't say anything; she was too shocked to open her mouth.

Then the voice spoke up again "Winter, let me explain. Thousands of years ago, the darkness did battle with the light. This light was called the Crimson Dragon. And its Signers did battle with my Dark Signers. And now, history is going to repeat itself. And Signers and Dark Signers will battle once more."

Winter regained her will to speak and said "But, what does any of that have to do with me?"

"Winter, you died tonight." The voice replied.

Winter stood there; staring into a black void, when finally she said "… You're lying. How could I be dead?! I'm standing right here!"

"I understand why you wouldn't believe me, so just look in a mirror."

The child was confused, look in a mirror? What would that have to do with anything? But Winter didn't question it; she walked to her room and looked in the mirror on her dresser. She felt limp; she felt she wanted to scream for help at the top of her lungs. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make a sound.

Here pretty silver eyes were pitch-black; she had strange markings on both of her cheeks. But what scared her most was her right arm. It had a strange symbol on it; the symbol looked like a deer standing on its hind legs. And above its head, was a crown. Winter began crying again.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" She said at last.

"That Winter, is the symbol of the Dark Signer Princess." The voice said.

Winter didn't reply. She didn't have anything to say.

She only sat there, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Winter, there is one more thing I must give you." The voice spoke.

Winter lifted her head to face the mirror again. "What is it….?" She asked.

"Your Earthbound Immortals. As the Dark Signer Princess, you must have your own significant Earthbound Immortal…."

Then, a swirling black mist encased Winter; when the dark fog lifted, Winter turned to see her dresser again. There were three Duel Monsters cards on it. Winter didn't know much of Duel Monsters, Papa had been teaching her. She was only a beginner. All three cards were face down; Winter sensed an eerie aura from them.

"Lift the cards Winter. Lift them and fulfill your destiny."

Winter carefully lifted the first card. It looked like a Tiger. It was named: Earthbound Immortal - Asia Vera. **(A/N: Pronounced A-she-uh VEE-ra.)**

Winter then lifted up the second card. It looked like a Peacock. Its name was: Earthbound Immortal - Peacono Sia. **(A/N: Pronounced Pe-UH-co-no SEE-uh.)**

Winter then lifted the last card, it looked like a Cobra. It was named: Earthbound Immortal - Ophias Una. **(A/N: Pronounced Oh-FEE-us OO-na.)**

"Those three creatures are each a symbol of royalty. They can only be summoned by the true Dark Signer Princess."

Winter couldn't take it any more. "NO! STOP IT!" She cried "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY! I'M NOT THE DARK SIGNER PRINCESS! I AM WINTER DAWN! ... That's my name… Winter Dawn… That's who I am…"

"I'm sorry Winter. But you are no longer the girl you once were, and you are just going to have to deal with it." The voice said.

"But why? Why did you pick me?" Winter asked.

"I didn't Winter, the gods did."

Winter didn't say anything. A black vortex appeared before her;

"Come Winter, there is nothing left for you here."

Winter stepped in the vortex, but stayed long enough to grab a picture of her family. The dark vortex closed, and Winters new life as a Dark Signer began.

* * *

Winter opened her eyes and sat up straight. She wiped the sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. It had been exactly 12 years since she left her home on earth to begin her training as a Dark Signer. She looked around her room; she was back in her castle. Winter found it strange that she would dream about her arrival to the Netherworld on the day of her crowning as the Dark Signer Princess. She walked over to the window and stared out. The Netherworld was dark as ever. She loved it. She was now full of darkness. And today, she'll avenge the Nether King from being struck down by the Signers of the Crimson Dragon. Today was the day that she'll have her moment on earth. Today was the day that the Reign of The Dark Signer Princess shall begin.

* * *

**Well? How was it? Sorry if it sucks eggs, it's my first fanfic and I'm trying as hard as I can. Please read and review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories and Nightmares

**Hey look! I got another chappie for ya! Woo Hoo! :DD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkrai or The Lost Crown. Or De-Spell. Or Yu-Gi-Oh- 5D's. Or the world. I'm babbling now, I'll stop. xD Enjoy!**

* * *

Winter walked quietly down the hall of the castle. Everyone was in a hurry, getting ready for the ceremony, but still stopped to give a bow or a curtsy to the Dark Signer Princess. Winter wasn't a bit nervous. That was never the kind of girl she was.

This was something she had been training for her whole life. Yes, Winter was quite ready for this. As she entered the royal throne room, everyone burst into applause. Winter couldn't help but take a low graceful curtsy. A man standing in front of a large throne gestured Winter to join him. Winter walked at a steady pace, saying thank you to everyone who wished her luck.

Winter came to a throne that was next to the being. Winter made another curtsy to the man and sat down in the throne.

"Everyone!" The man spoke in a clear firm voice "Today is a very special day! Today is the day that our beloved Winter Dawn inherits her right as the Dark Signer Princess!"

Everyone burst into applause again. The man gestured his hand over the crowd. Everyone grew silent.

"But she must pass one test! She must duel an Earthbound Immortal. If she succeeds, she will become what she has trained very hard for her entire life, a Dark Signer!"

Everyone burst into applause once more. The being pulled back the hood that was covering his face, and he turned to face Winter. Winter stood up from her throne and took a deep breath. She faced him back.

"Are you ready, Winter?" The individual asked "Yes, Wiraqocha." Winter replied firmly.

A wicked grin grew across his face. He gestured his hand over the cheering crowd once more.

"Let the test begin!" He spoke.

Just then, the doors swung open, and a group of people entered the room. The each had a hood over there heads, Winter couldn't tell who they were, but deep down, she knew. She had known those people her whole life. They were the Earthbound Immortals. Winters test was to beat an Earthbound Immortal of her choosing without summoning one of her own. Winter closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her own Earthbound Immortals talked to her. Each one of them wished her luck.

She opened her eyes and smiled one of her sickly sweet smiles. She was more ready for this duel then ever. The hooded people lined up if front of the thrones. They each bowed to Winter and Wiraqocha Rasca. They removed their hoods and stood straight, it was time for Winter to choose.

"Which one will you duel, Winter?" Wiraqocha Rasca asked.

Winter stepped forward and looked upon her tutors. She walked slowly, back and forth in front of them, until finally she stopped.

She said in a clear firm voice "I've made my decision!"

Wiraqocha Rasca raised his head upward, as did the other Earthbound Immortals.

"Who shall you duel?" One of the female Earthbound Immortals known as Asilla Piscu asked.

"I choose," Winter said with her finger pointed to the ceiling. "You, Wiraqocha Rasca!" She said as she spun around and pointed her finger at Wiraqocha Rasca.

The crowd gasped, Wiraqocha Rasca wasn't one of the choices. Wiraqocha Rasca stared at Winter for a minute or two, then all of the sudden another wicked smile grew across his face.

"I accept your challenge, Winter Dawn." He said through his teeth.

The Earthbound Immortals stood up, too shocked to speak. Everyone was whispering to one another. Winter stood there, watching Wiraqocha Rasca like a tiger watches pray. Just then, Asia Vera spoke to her in her head. She could talk to the Earthbound Immortals, one of the special abilities of the Dark Signer Princess.

"_Mistress, you're sure about this? Wiraqocha Rasca is the strongest of the Earthbound Immortals, and without us, it will be very difficult to win._"

Winter closed her eyes and muttered calmly to Asia "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"_I hope so, Mistress._" Peacono Siea spoke "_I really, truly do._"

Winter opened her eyes and smiled. She was surer of this then anything.

Wiraqocha Rasca spoke in his clear firm voice "Winter has made her decision! She shall duel me!"

Everyone burst into applause, everyone but the other Earthbound Immortals, They were whispering to each other, arguing over if they should object or not.

"Winter's only ever dueled with her Earthbound Immortals! Without them, she'll have no chance against Wiraqocha!" An Earthbound Immortal named Uru whispered.

"We have to trust her. We no longer have any say in this." Another female Earthbound Immortal named Ccarayhua whispered back.

"Cara's right. We can only cheer for her now." Asilla Piscu said.

All of the Earthbound Immortals turned to face Wiraqocha Rasca and Winter. They started clapping along with the others. Winter walked up to her throne and sat down. Wiraqocha Rasca did the same. Winter couldn't help but feel excited. She was quite sure that she would win this. She always did.

* * *

Winter sat alone in her room, perfecting her deck for the ceremonial duel. While she picked her cards, her Earthbound Immortals gave her advice on how to use them and what she should pair them up with. At last, Winter had completed her deck. Winter always loved dueling, ever since Papa had started explaining it to her. Winter set her deck next to her Duel Disk. She walked over to her door and locked it. She wanted to be alone until the duel started. She walked over to her bed and pulled out a box from underneath. Winter carefully removed the top of the box, and she picked up the picture she had grabbed of her family.

They were all at the summer carnival her father had taken her to when she was very little, only five.

Her mother had on a long white summer dress and had her strawberry blonde hair down, which was rare for her mom. She also had a big smile on her face.

Her brother was wearing a grey T-shirt that had chocolate all down the front. He was holding a chocolate ice cream cone and was laughing at the camera. Winter smile and laughed a little herself, she remembered she always liked to play with Elliot's spiky light blonde hair and it would drive him mad.

Her father was wearing a simple green shirt with blue jeans. He had one arm around Mama and the other on Winter's shoulder.

Winter, was in a lilac, short dress that was just above her knees, and had a calm, bright smile.

Winter's smile faded when she saw this picture of her. She stared very intently at it; she closed her eyes and let a few tears cascade down her cheeks. She remembered the rest of that night very clearly.

It was only half an hour after that picture was taken when she was by sitting on a bench by her self. She was enjoying a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone while she watched her family on the merry-go-round and waved every time they passed.

But no one could've predicted what happened next.

_~flashback~_

Winter sat eating her iced treat carefully so she wouldn't get any on her dress. She couldn't help but smile and wave every time she saw her family pass. She was having so much fun she barely noticed a man sit down next to her on the bench.

Winter discreetly glanced up at him; he seemed to be watching her. This made her very uncomfortable, and she hoped the ride would end soon so she and her family can go somewhere else.

There were only a few turns of the Merry-go-round left when the individual spoke to her. "Nice carnival, isn't it?"

Winter blushed slightly and stared bashfully at her white summer sandals. She was extremely shy and wasn't very good with strangers. (As a result, she didn't have many friends)

"Mm-hmm…" She replied.

She thought she saw him smirk slightly ad nod a little after she said that. Then he asked her something that sent chills down her spine. "I know a really cool ride I think you'll like. Wanna come with me so I can show you?"

Normally, a five-year-old would flip at the chance to go on another awesome ride, but not Winter. Winter was always a little different then most kids her age and all she wanted to do was sit quietly and wait for her family.

She forced herself to look up at him and give him a bright friendly smile, even thought it sickened her to her very core to do so. "No thanks," She said politely "I'd rather wait for my family first."

She started to get up to walk away, but was immediately gagged by the strangers hand and pulled quickly to the nearest restroom which read, OUT OF ORDER. Winter kicked wildly and tried to scream through his hand, but they were both through the door before she knew it.

Winter freed the top of her mouth and bit down on his hand as hard as she could. The creep cried out in pain shook her off, sending her sliding across the floor to the other side of the restroom.

Winter shook her head and recovered quickly from the loss of balance. She stood up and ran farther away from the man as he rubbed the bit mark on his hand. He looked at her and shook his head.

"Tsk tsk tsk, now what you'd go and do something like that for?" He said seductively as he began to approach the girl with hunger-filled eyes.

Winter took more steps back until she was against the wall. She brought her hands to her torso and clutched herself in a protective manner. She tried her very hardest not to cry, but still she shed a few tears as he inched closer to her.

"I want my mom…" She whined quietly as he came closer.

"You're mom isn't here Sugar, but I'll take care of you, I promise, I won't hurt you." He said in that same seductive voice.

"Stay away from me!" She hissed, feeling anger mix in with the fear that was already inside her.

He was only a few inches away from her now. He leaned his hand forward and made an attempt to touch her shoulder. When Winter realized what he was planning to do, she kicked him hard on the leg and ran for the door. But he recovered quicker then she thought and grabbed hold of her arms and pinned them above her head to the wall before she had a chance to get away.

Winter saw fury in his eyes as head leaned closer so there noses were almost touching. "You had better start behaving or you'll only make me go harder on you." He whispered in her ear.

Tears were running freely down Winter's pale cheeks now. "P-please…" She begged desperately between her sobs "Please just let me go…"

The adult looked at her and smile seductively. He leaned closer to her face and said "I'll you go… After I've had my fun with you." Then he licked her cheek and savored the salty taste of her tears.

Winter shut her eyes tight; she didn't want to see any bit of the torture that will unfold next. She felt his free hand slid behind her back and begin to undo the tie on her dress.

She tried to slow her thudding heart. She tried to reassure herself that it would be over quickly. She felt the disgusting ting of his hot breath inch closer to her lips, when a voice broke the sickening moment.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Winter's eyes snapped open to see the guy turned to face a boy about six years of age, with a dark blue t-shirt that matched his hair and jean shorts.

"Get lost kid!" He said as he smacked the young boy across the face, but he outstretched his arm to keep from hitting up against the wall and quickly counter-attacked by ducking low and grabbing hold of the adult's legs and pulling him down, releasing Winter from his grasp.

Winter gasped and both her hands flew to her mouth as she watched the man tumble down and hit his head on the urinal, knocking him unconscious. Winter then began to breathe heavily before collapsing to the floor and burying her face in her hands while she wept.

The boy cautiously made his way around the sleeping grown-up and to Winter to make sure she was alright. He approached her slowly and gently put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump and gasp again as she looked at him with wet eyes that were filled to the brim with fear.

Instantly, he realized what he had down and quickly pulled his hand away, and put them up as if he were surrendering. "Sorry, it's okay, I-I just want to make sure you're alright, I don't want to hurt you." He said in a reassuring voice to calm her down.

She looked at him, then looked at the sleeping man and whimpered "… T-that's what he said…"

The child turned from Winter to the man, sighed and crouched down. He looked at her and smiled, this action made Winter blush like crazy and her heart melt when she saw how dazzling his smile was.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you in any way. I just want to make sure you're alright. He didn't touch you, did he?" He said with his eyes full of concern.

Winter manage to shake her. "No… He just… Licked me…" Winter said, then a few more tears ran down her face as she glanced back at him.

The boy's expression turned from kind and friendly to shocked and slightly angry. He was about to say something to Winter when the adult stirred and groaned a bit.

Both children turned to watch him. The boy turned to Winter and quickly said "C'mon, we had better het out of her before he wakes up!"

He took Winter's hand and quietly led her to the door, both of them slipped out and ran as fast as they could to find a police officer.

_~End of flashback~_

Winter fought back tears; she missed her family and her savior very much. She wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and placed the picture gently back into the box. She climbed into her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that she could get some sleep before her duel. Little did she know, another entity had plans for her…

Winter tossed and turned in her sleep, she awoke from a terrible nightmare. Or at least, she thought she had awakened. Winter found herself in a strange prairie of some kind; she got up and began to walk down a darkened path, until she came to a gloomy-looking forest. Winter stood at the entrance to the forest, looking at all the crows. They were all around her, staring at her, watching her. Winter couldn't help but feel that someone else was watching her too, a being hiding just beyond the darkness of the trees.

Winter shook this feeling off and started walking into the forest. Winter walked slowly. Something wasn't right, she felt that something was off about the forest, she stopped to observe. The trees dripped sap everywhere.

"_It's as if their bleeding…" _Winter thought.

She looked at the feet of the trees; there were piles of pinecones around them. This seemed familiar to Winter, she thought for a moment, and then it hit her. She had seen this before, in a book she was reading in the library.

Pinecones around trees meant that somebody was trying to keep something dormant. But what puzzled Winter most is what they were trying to keep asleep, remembering what she had read, it could be anything. And Winter certainly wasn't desperate enough to remove them to see.

Winter kept walking down the path until she came to a clearing. The princess pushed her way through the trees and branches, until finally she came to a broken down church, but despite the awful condition the church was in, the graveyard was well kept.

Winter read the sign that was next to the gate. It said Eswin Church. Winter gasped in disbelief; Eswin Church was a church that had disappeared one night unexpectedly. No one ever found out what happened to it, except supposedly some man went searching for it and clamed he found it, lost somewhere in the forest of the Nightmare Realm.

Winter now understood where she was, and how she got here. She was in the Nightmare Realm. On rare occasions, a nightmare victim would travel to the Nightmare Realm to meet and overcome there darkest fears, but they often failed and fell pray to the Nightmare King. From what Winter had read, no one had ever seen the Nightmare King and lived to tell the tale. Winter sat down in the grass. Why would Winter be here? What fears did she have? Winter pondered this for a minute, and then remembered who she was.

She was the Dark Signer Princess. Surely his majesty wouldn't refuse an audience with a visiting princess. Winter got to her feet and walked towards the church. If anyone could explain things to her it was the Nightmare King himself. Winter approached the doors of the church. She outstretched her hand to open the door, but the doors opened themselves as she did so. Winter took a deep breath and entered the church. It was cold and quiet, Winter sensed something sinister. She stood her ground and prepared herself if something jumped out at her. The candlesticks around lit themselves, piercing the gloom with a warm candlelight.

Winter looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she set her eyes upon a man facing the stairway. He was dressed in a black suit with a red bowtie. The hem on his suit jacket was ragged, giving him an eerie look. He had long white hair that draped down his back and he was standing perfectly straight and still with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Excuse me," Winter began.

The man turned and looked at her. He was young, about 28 or 29 at most. He had good looks and wore stylish glasses. He smiled a smile so perfect that it sent shivers up Winter's spine.

"Are you the Nightmare King?"

The man shook his head and said "No. I'm the New Moon King. I'm afraid the Nightmare King is asleep right now. But I'll assist you in any way I can, miss…"

The being stopped for Winter's name.

"Dawn. Winter Dawn." Winter said politely.

"Winter Dawn?" The man said in astonishment. He bowed to Winter. "A pleasure to meet you, Dark Signer Princess. What brings you to the Nightmare Realm?"

Winter felt a little more at ease. This man knew who she was.

"Actually, I've been asking myself the same question." Winter began "From what I've heard, people usually end up in the Nightmare Realm because of the Nightmare Kings doing."

"You don't say." The man replied, but his expression shifted, it looked as if he was glaring at the stairway. "If you're here against your will, I can send you back if you wish."

"Oh, no. that's quite all right." Winter said "I know that I'm here for a reason. If you could tell the Nightmare King that I'm here, I would be most grateful."

The man's smile grew wider. "I'm very sorry, Princess. But the Nightmare King will be seeing no one." He said.

He removed his glasses from his face and pulled out a handkerchief to clean them. Winter looked at his eyes; they were a deep sapphire blue with a very small pupil. She didn't know how, but she felt very uneasy about them. He finished cleaning his glasses and placed them back over his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Winter asked.

The man smiled again and said "He hates it when someone wakes him up from his sleep, especially on a night like this."

"A night like this?" Winter said

"Yes." The man replied "It's the night of the new moon, you know."

Winter had forgotten that it was the night of the new moon. "Well," Winter began "If the Nightmare King won't see me, then I suppose there's no reason for me to stay."

The entity nodded and walked over to Winter. He gestured her to follow him. Winter walked behind the New Moon King until they came to a locked room. The king reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a large key ring. But despite how large the ring was, there was only one key on it. The key was very strange; it was in the shape of a skull, a skull with very long teeth. The king placed it in the key hole and turned it gently.

"Will you tell the Nightmare King I came?" Winter asked the New Moon King.

He smiled and said "It would be my pleasure."

Winter thought she saw his eyes flash, but it was probably her imagination.

He turned the doorknob and stepped aside for Winter to go in. Winter bowed her head to him as she walked in.

The last thing Winter remembered seeing was a whole bunch of mirrors. Winter opened her tired eyes and weakly looked at her clock. It was just about time for her to get ready for her duel.

She got out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She flipped on her light to reveal hundreds of dresses. Winter chose a Victorian style dress that was part black, part deep purple. She paired it with her black arm gloves and some black high heels. And last but not least, her Dark Signer cloak.

Winter had just finished brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door. Winter grabbed her Duel Disk and slid it over her arm before she went to answer the door. Asilla Piscu entered her room when Winter answered the door.

Asilla was a woman dressed in a black cloak decorated with symbols the same color as her card. Her black hair was in pig tails which were gelled to look like her wings. She had orange eyes and soft yet firm features. She reminded Winter of her own mother.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Winter nodded and said "Yes."

Asilla Piscu outstretched her hand for Winter's deck. Winter handed it to her to let her look through it.

"No Earthbound Immortals, good girl." Asilla Piscu said as she handed it back to Winter.

"Come." Asilla Piscu said "Wiraqocha and the others are waiting."

Winter followed Asilla Piscu to the courtyard. She wished Winter luck as she joined the other Earthbound Immortals. Winter walked over to Wiraqocha Rasca. She shook hands with him and took her place far apart from him.

Wiraqocha was wearing a similar cloak to Asilla's but with slightly different symbols and a different color. He had purple eyes that pierce into anybody foolish enough to anger him and had shaggy, black hair.

"Let the duel begin!" Wiraqocha Rasca said after he took his place as well. Winter's Duel Disk shifted to duel mode.

"Duel!"

* * *

Sayer walked down the halls of the castle. Everyone was out in the courtyard watching the duel. Normally, Ccarayhua would watch him in the dungeon if he tried to escape, but she was busy cheering Winter on.

Sayer never forgot how he ended up in the Netherworld; it was during the battle between Misty and Akiza. Misty ordered her Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua to eat him and send him to the Netherworld. But now, Sayer was going to escape the Netherworld and resume his plan of taking over the world with his fellow Psychic Duelists.

He chuckled at his plan. He came to a stairway and walked down. He came to a locked door, but that was no problem. He held up his Duel Disk and used a Spell called De-Spell. His card unlocked the door and he stepped in. The whole room was dark, except for the sparking of a black vortex at the far end of the room. He approached the black vortex and smiled.

"Finally," Sayer said "I found the portal back to the real world."

Sayer stepped into the dark vortex and vanished, with the cheering outside of Winters victory against Wiraqocha Rasca.

* * *

**Awwwww, poor poor Winter! ;~; Don't worry darling, Stelar's there to protect you~! Sorry if I made her a little too whiny and helpless in that part, but hey, how would you react if someone tried to rape you when you were five? Also, if this actually did happen to somebody, then I'm dreadfully sorry! Tell you what, if reading that part brought back bad memories, you can go ahead and flame me. :3**

**A/N: The forest in the Nightmare Realm part is actually based off of the forest in the game, The Lost Crown.**

**A/N: If the thought came to you, then yes. The New Moon King is supposed to be Darkrai in human form. :)**

**Remember, please R&R! ^^**


	4. Chapter 3: The Stranger of Satellite

**Yaaay! Another chapter! Also, this one contains my story's first illustrated duel! Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. I hid an Easter Egg in this chapter. If you think you found it, PM me. If you got it right, the reward is a picture of what Winter looks like in her pony form! Have fun! And good luck. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Aristocats.**

* * *

The cheering was very loud, it excited Winter so much. Wiraqocha Rasca stood silently at the end of the courtyard; Winter could tell his pride was hurt. She walked over and offered her hand for a hand shake.

"That was an amazing duel, Wiraqocha." She said cheerily.

Wiraqocha Rasca looked up so the shadow covering his eyes disappeared. He couldn't help but smile.

He took her hand, kneeled and kissed it. "The pleasure was mine, Majesty."

Winter blushed but quickly hid under her white hair. Wiraqocha Rasca stood up and announced that Winter had passed the test.

"Winter," He began "You can now call yourself a Dark Signer."

Winter smiled. She had been waiting so long to hear those words.

Wiraqocha Rasca Gestured Ccarayhua to come over. She walked over holding a very elegant looking box. She handed it to Wiraqocha Rasca and gave Winter a congratulatory smile before walking back. Wiraqocha Rasca carefully opened the box and lifted a small crown decorated with the Dark Signer Princess Sign.

Wiraqocha gently placed it on Winters head. He took a few steps back and bowed. As did the other Earthbound Immortals, and all the people did so too. Winter felt so good, she had never been so satisfied in her life.

"_Are you proud of me, Papa?" _Winter thought.

She could almost feel her family there cheering her on during her duel.

The Earthbound Immortals walked over to Winter. This was Winters favorite part; where she got to visit the "Old World" once again.

"Are you ready?" An Earthbound Immortal named Chacu Challhua asked.

"Of course. I was born ready." Winter answered confidently.

Wiraqocha Rasca began walking to the entrance, Winter and the other Earthbound Immortals followed. They walked down the halls of the castle until they came to a door that was wide open. Ccarayhua stopped dead in her tracks all of the sudden.

"What's wrong, Cara?" Asilla Piscu asked.

"It's Sayer. He's escaped."

All the Earthbound Immortals turned when they heard this. Winter stood flipping through her deck, totally absent and unaware of what was happening.

"How? When…?" Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu Stuttered.

"When we were in the courtyard during Winters duel." Ccarayhua replied.

She then stomped her foot on the ground, catching Winters attention.

"I should've been more carful!" She said in frustration.

"What's going on?" Winter asked, still oblivious.

Wiraqocha Rasca turned to face the girl. "I'm exceptionally sorry Princess, but it seems that a captive has escaped to the "Old World"."

"So?"

"So, I'm afraid that you won't be able to visit the "Old World", it's too dangerous."

Winter felt as if somebody just smacked her in the face.

"What? Oh, come on. You know that if anybody with intention to harm me came within to feet of me, I'd kick 'em in the balls."

Winter couldn't help but snicker after saying this. Wiraqocha Rasca didn't look very convinced.

"And also," Winter began "I'll have Peacono, Ophias, and Asia with me."

Wiraqocha thought about this for a minute, and came to a conclusion.

"Winter," Asilla Piscu chimed in.

"You'll get your chance to visit the "Old World", but right now there's an extremely dangerous man with a resent against us running around out there and you could get hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I promise!"

"Winter…"

Wiraqocha had been sitting in silence for awhile when Asilla said "Wiraqocha, you're the alpha Earthbound Immortal. What's your decision?"

Wiraqocha didn't reply. He was busy thinking over his plan.

"Wiraqocha?" Uru asked "Are you alright?"

Wiraqocha took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "Everything will proceed as planned. Winter, you shall visit the "Old World"." The Earthbound Immortals couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Wiraqocha, what are you saying?" Asilla said in astonishment

"Yay!" Winter said happily. Asilla looked at her with wide eyes.

"However," Wiraqocha continued "We shall accompany her."

Winters eyes brightened up with interest "Ooh!" She said

"Wiraqocha, are you _INSANE?!_" A tall, thin Earthbound Immortal named Cusillu cried "Don't you remember what happened _last_ time we visited the "Old World"?!"

"… Yes. But that was some time ago, and times have changed."

"Times have changed? Do you have any idea what would happen if somebody _saw_ us?"

"… I know. But if we want Winter to stay safe, the best thing we can do is aid her should Sayer confront her. And it's assured he will."

Winter had been listening to the whole conversation. She liked this very much. "I think it's a great idea. The more the merrier." Winter said with a cheerful smile.

Wiraqocha Rasca faced Winter. "Are you quite sure we won't be in the way?"

"Of course."

Wiraqocha nodded slightly and stared at the other Earthbound Immortals. "Winter agrees with this plan. I'll trust all of you do as well?"

The Earthbound Immortals shifted uncomfortably. Asilla sighed "I'm still not completely sure about this, but I agree nonetheless."

"Been awhile since the last time we visited, but maybe things have changed. I'll do it." Ccapac Apu said.

"Nothing would give me more delight then to cause terror to one more human. I absolutely agree." Uru said with sly smile.

"I made a mistake, and I would be honored to fight by your side and correct it. I'll come." Ccarayhua said standing up straight.

"Sounds kinda fun to be used in another duel, it's been so long. I agree!" Chacu Challhua chimed.

Wiraqocha turned is gaze at Cusillu, who still hadn't answered yet. "Cusillu?" Wiraqocha said "Do you agree?"

Cusillu thought for a moment, but then finally said "If it is the Princess's wish, then I agree."

Winter couldn't help but smile.

"Excellent." Wiraqocha said and looked at Winter. "We're ready whenever you are, Ladyship."

Winter smiled and casually looked at her watch. She stared at it for a few seconds, flicking her finger in time with them. She flicked her finger three more times before she said "Okay, I'm ready."

Ccarayhua couldn't help but giggle. Earthbound Immortals and Dark Signer stepped into the large empty room. Winter remembered this room very well, it was the first room she saw the day she came to the Netherworld. She sighed and held up her deck; she pulled the first three cards from the top of her deck. She looked at her Earthbound Immortals, but mostly at Asia Vera.

She didn't tell anybody about this, and she was carful not to show it, but Asia Vera was always her favorite out of the Earthbound Immortals. Winter had never actually seen Asia's earthbound structure, (Because Earthbound Immortals transform and stay in their human structure when they enter the Netherworld) and she desperately wanted to. Another reason she looked forward to visiting the "Old World". Winter approached the vast, dark portal. She hadn't felt like this for years, this feeling… She felt just like her old human self.

. . .

Winter stepped out of the portal and slowly walked her Duel Runner on the highway she was at. Winter took a deep breath, absorbing the fresh air.

"Winter," Wiraqocha Rasca began, he and the other Earthbound Immortals were still standing in the portal. "Before we go any farther, there's something you must have."

Wiraqocha looked at the other Earthbound Immortals and handed Winter seven Duel Monsters cards. Winter looked through the cards that he gave her;

Winter looked at the Earthbound Immortals. "Are you sure you can trust me with your earthbound cards?"

Wiraqocha smiled. "Yes. Best of luck, m'lady."

Winter waved goodbye before the portal closed. She couldn't help but feel isolated now. She turned to see a town down the highway.

"What's that?" She wondered out loud

"_That's a town called Satellite, mistress._" Peacono Sia spoke in Winter's ear.

"Interesting," Winter said observing the little town. "It looks kinda dull. It would be perfect for my first time!"

Winter then remembered something and took out her compact. She gasped quietly as she saw that her eyes were no longer black, and the markings on her cheek were gone. She gazed at herself in the mirror; it had been years since she saw herself like this. She snapped out of her daze and put her compact away.

Winter hopped on her Duel Runner and started the engine. She revved her Duel Runner once before she took off like a bullet down the highway. It wasn't long before she reached the entrance of Satellite; she halted her Duel Runner to view the town.

"Looks even duller up close." Winter said, disappointed.

She cruised slowly down the streets, stopping occasionally to sight see. Finally, she parked near the harbor. Winter sat sideways on her Duel Runner, watching the open sea until finally, she believed she had nearly reached the point to where she would die of boredom.

"This place sucks…" Winter complained to her Earthbound Immortals.

"_Perhaps you wouldn't be so bored mistress, if you found somebody to duel?_" Ophias Una spoke respectfully to the blue blood.

"I looked," Winter began "I didn't find anybody I liked. All the people here look wimpy. But then again, so does this town."

Winter buried her face in her lap out of boredom and dissatisfaction. Her Earthbound Immortals sighed. They found Satellite dull as well. Little did Winter know that her boredom was about to be cured with a high-pitched scream.

Winter quickly sat up straight and turned her head in the direction of the disturbance.

"_What was THAT?_" Peacono wondered out loud.

"That my friend," Winter began as a smile spread across her face "Is the sound of opportunity."

"_Really? I didn't know it was so high-pitched."_ Ophias joked.

Winter quickly spun around and revved up her Duel Runner.

"_Mistress,"_ Asia Vera began "_Perhaps you should wear a helmet?_"

Winter cocked her eyebrow. "Helmet?" she said "I don't need no stinkin' helmet! All I need are my goggles." She said proudly.

"_Oh dear,_" Peacono began "_Fasten your seat belts, everybody. This ride is gonna be ROUGH._"

Winter accelerated with great speed, she shot off in the direction she heard the scream. Her long white hair glittered in the sunlight as it flapped back and forth in the wind currents. Winter halted and parked her Duel Runner near a tall building. She walked down the sidewalk until she saw two buff guys picking on a small, red-haired child. Winter observed with interest from the sidelines.

"Hey, listen kiddo," Buff Guy number #1 said "We don't wanna cause ya any trouble."

"Yeah," Buff Guy number #2 said "We just want that card we saw you play in your last duel."

The child was definitely scared, but he tried to keep a brave look on his face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you my card."

"Even if we traded it for something better?" #2 said

#1 chuckled. "Here kid, we'll give ya this whole album of cards for that other one." He reached into his pack and held a large thick card album for the kid to take.

"Whad'ya say?" #2 spoke "I think it's a pretty fair deal."

"_What a swindle._" Winter thought.

The kid looked at the album, but then took a few steps back and said "Thank you, but no. A really close friend of mine gave this card to me and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Not even for a thousand cards."

This enraged the thugs. #1 stuffed the album back into his pack and grabbed the kid by his shirt collar.

"Look kid, I tried to be nice, but now I want that card. Either you give it to me, or I snap off your arms and boil 'em in motor oil!"

Winter stepped closer. "That's not very nice!" She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

The thugs turned to see Winter. "Hey, would' ya look at that. A little kitten lost her way."

Winter's eye twitched slightly. "_WHAT _did you just call me?" She asked in a low, threatening voice.

#2 chuckled. "Get lost, girly. We have business here." He said

Winter closed her eyes to keep calm. She was becoming very irritated with the vulgar ways these men were addressing her. Her! The Princess of the Dark Signers! One of the most respected royals in history! Winter took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Make me." She replied.

The thugs looked at each other, and then #2 walked over to Winter and cracked his knuckles.

"You'll run along home if ya know what's good for ya."

Winter stood her ground. "Oh, I know what's good for me. But being threatened can't be very good for someone."

She looked over at the child who had his back against the wall. He was watching the thug and Winter very carefully.

Winter turned back to #2. "And I can't feel good if I just let this continue. I guess the truth is this isn't very good for me. What's happening right now? But sometimes you have to forget about what makes you feel good and focus on the pain of others."

The thug eyes widened ever so slightly. "Well, that's all good and-"

Winter held her hand to the thugs face. "I don't appreciate being interrupted, thank you."

She folded her arms across her chest again. The ruffian was silent.

"True in some cases, like this one right now, you can get hurt for forgetting about yourself. But one thing's certain, even if you do get hurt, you saved someone else from getting what you got and only when you know this, can you truly feel good about yourself."

Winter sighed as she looked the thug hard in the eye. But then a smile grew to her face. "But sometimes it doesn't work out and you could just end up in a hospital feeling awful, but that's a different matter."

The thug laughed hard, wiping the smile from Winters face. The thug stopped laughing and looked at Winter.

"You talk big, ya know that? Unfortunately, you're just all talk."

The gangster walked to the side of Winter, she didn't budge. "Come on then! If you really want to save the kid, beat both of us! Put up your fists! Let me see what you got!"

Winter uncrossed her arms and looked at the brute; she was silent for a very long time. Finally she gently folded her arms behind her back, closed her eyes, stood up perfectly straight and said in a low, ladylike voice, "Ladies do not start fights."

The thug smiled. "Too bad. I'm at liberty to start as many fights as I want!"

He lunged at Winter with his fist, but Winter gracefully dodged it by moving quickly to the side, still keeping her eyes closed and maintaining her perfect posture. The man was confused for a minute, wonder where she had gone, but then became enraged as he lunged at her again. And again Winter dodged perfectly. Again and again the brute threw punches at her, but she smoothly and quickly avoided every one of them. Finally, he was tired and panting, but he still had fury in his eyes.

"This chick's crazy!" He called to the other thug. "Get over here and help me!"

"All right!" #1 said as her abandoned the kid to help his companion.

#2 Chuckled. "Ain't no way you're gonna get out of this one."

Winter only smiled one of her perfect smiles. "We'll see."

#1 quickly moved to the back of Winter, then both thugs lunged at her from both side.

"She can't dodge this!" #2 shouted as he ran towards Winter.

Winter's smile grew wider. Just as the two man came at her, she quickly crouched to the ground, rendering the two thugs to punch themselves in the face. She quickly ran about 6 feet away from the brutes to watch how the party goes.

The two men groaned as they spit out blood."What 'ya do that for?" #2 asked as he spit out a tooth.

"Hey, I didn't do it!" #1 said as tenderly touched his broken nose.

"You kinda did."

"Well, I didn't _mean_ to! Besides, I'm the one that should be mad! You've punched me like a _hundred_ times before!"

"Hundred and one." #2 said as he punched #1.

#1 howled with pain as he clutched his throbbing nose. "Why, you…" He threw a punch that landed on #2's left cheek.

The two men continued to brawl while Winter watched with amusement. "Ha-ha, suckers."

"_Very clever, miss._" Peacono said.

"_Winter, Are you there?_" Asilla Piscu spoke into Winter's head from her card.

Winter took out Asilla's card to speak with her. "Hey, Asilla!"

"_Hello, Winter. How's the "Old World"?_"

"I'd say it's gotten more primitive over the years."

"_Ha-ha, I see. What are you doing now?_"

"Watching two men gouge their bloody eyes out!"

Asilla was silent for quite some time, when finally she said, "_… W-wait, what?_"

Winter was about to repeat what she had just said when the two men came to their senses.

"It's that girl we should be butchering!" #1 said as he clenched his bloody teeth.

"Let's get her!" #2 replied as he wiped blood from his nose.

Winter noticed this right away. "Sorry Asilla, but I have to go. Two men want to butcher me. I'll call ya later!"

"_Winter, wait a minute! What do you mean -_"

Winter put the card back into her pocket. The two agitated thugs lunged at Winter once again.

"They never learn, do they?" Winter mumbled under her breath as she dodged both of their attacks.

It sent them both flying in a large puddle of rain water. But Winter was through with all this violence. She slowly walked over to the men and crouched so their eye level was even.

Winter smiled and said in her ladylike voice, "Ladies do not start fights."

Then her smile faded and she narrowed her eyes at them. She spoke in a low, threatening tone, "BUT THEY CAN FINISH THEM."

Thug #1 eyes grew wide. "D-don't hurt us, please…"

"Y-yeah, what do you want us to do?" Thug #2 said.

"I want you to pick your bloody bodies up, run away and never mess with the kid or me again." Winter growled.

The two thugs looked at each other, and scrambled to their feet and ran as fast as they could. Winter watched till they were out of site. She made a heavy sigh. "It was fun for awhile," She began, "But now I'm back to my boredom."

The kid had been watching the whole time; his eyes grew wide and a big smile stretched across his face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" He cried as he ran towards Winter.

"Hm?" Winter said as she turned her head to look at the child.

"That was really cool. Thanks for saving me!"

"Oh, um, you're welcome."

It was awesome how you just avoided every one of their attacks! I'm Rally, by the way. Nice to meet you!"

Winter didn't really know what to say. She wasn't good with strangers.

"I haven't seen you in Satellite before." Rally said

"Oh, I'm new. I just arrived this morning." Winter replied bashfully.

"Oh, that's cool! You know, the way you stood your ground out there, you reminded me of my friend Yusei!"

Then, Rally's eyes lit up. "Oh, you should totally meet him!"

Winter's eyes grew wide.

"You have to!" Rally said with a big smile on his face.

"_Okay,_" Thought Winter, "_This has gone far enough._"

"Sorry kid," Winter said as she turned her back to Rally. "I don't have time for meet and greet." Winter started to walk to her Duel Runner. Rally was quite confused when he heard his friends.

"Rally!" Yusei cried as he ran toward his friend. "I saw a couple of guys that were wounded pretty badly run past me. I wanted to make sure you're alright."

Rally smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's a relief." A man standing next to Yusei said.

"Hey, who's that?" A woman asked as she noticed Winter.

Winter froze when heard that. "_Dammit!_" She thought.

"Oh." Rally said. "You know those thugs you saw? They came after me. This lady chased them off!"

"She did?" Yusei said, shocked.

"Yup! This is, erm, you know I never did get your name." Rally said to Winter.

Winter sighed. There was no way out of this now. She turned to face Rally and his friends. "Winter. Winter Dawn."

"Oh, that's a pretty name!" The woman said cheerfully.

"Thank you. I've always been fond of it." Winter replied.

Yusei walked over to Winter. "Thanks for helping my friend. It means a lot to me."

Winter blushed. "Eh, I didn't do anything really…"

"My name's Yusei. And these are my friends, Jack, Crow, Kalin, Akiza, and you've already met Rally."

"… Hi." Winter said timidly.

"I haven't seen you around here before." Kalin said.

"Oh, I'm new." Winter replied.

"_Mistress,_" Asia Vera spoke in her head.

"_What?_" Winter replied.

"_Stay away from this group. There are no less than four Signers of the Crimson Dragon._"

Winter's eyes grew wide.

"Is something the matter?" Yusei asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, no. It's just that, I just remembered I have to be somewhere, um I have to go." Winter said as she ran off toward her Duel Runner.

"Oh, okay. See ya around!" Yusei called after her.

Just then, Crow noticed something. "Hey wait a sec!" He called as he started running after her.

She stopped to hear what he had to say.

Crow caught his breath before speaking. "You have a Duel Disk. Are you a Duelist?"

Winter looked at the Dark Signer Disk on her arm.

"… Yes…"

"Do you wanna have a Duel?"

"What are the stakes?"

"No stakes. Just for fun."

Winter thought about this for a moment, finally she said, "Alright, since I'm not doing anything apparently." Winter said in an impatient tone.

Crow was confused for a minute but shook it off. "Awesome!" He said, "Let's get started!" His Duel Disk shifted to duel mode, as did Winters.

"Duel!"

**WINTER - CROW**

**4000 - LP - 4000**

"Ladies first." Crow said.

"Humph." Winter replied.

**FIRST TURN - WINTER**

She drew her card. Her hand was: Trap Hole, Renge - Gatekeeper of Darkness, Mirror Force, Cosmo Queen, Magic Cylinder and Magic Jammer.

"I'll set one monster in Defense mode. Then I'll place four cards face-down and end my turn!"

**SECOND TURN - CROW**

"All right! My turn!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck. "First, I summon "Blackwing – Shura the Blue Flame"** [ATK/ 1800 - DEF/ 1200]**."

A thin, bony humanoid bird appeared out of a portal on Crow's side of the field.

"Not so fast! I activate Trap Hole! This destroys your monster!" Winter said as she activated her Trap Card.

Shura the Blue Flame helplessly cried as it fell down a deep hole in the ground.

"Damn it!" Crow said if frustration. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn!"

**THIRD TURN - WINTER**

"My turn then. I draw!" Winters card was Divine Wrath. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

**FORTH TURN - CROW**

"Oh, well, okay. My turn! Draw! I'll summon "Blackwing – Blizzard the Far North" **[ATK/ 1300 - DEF/ 0]**."

A small, white and blue bird appeared on Crows side of the field.

"And then I'll activate Blizzard's special ability! Allowing me to summon one lever or lower Blackwing from my graveyard in face-up defense position! And I choose Shura the Blue Flame!"

"I don't think so." Winter said smugly. "Activate Trap! Divine Wrath! This handy little trap card allows me to negate the effect if a monster and destroy it. Just so long as I discard a card from my hand, first."

A large beam of light engulfed Blizzard the Far North and destroyed it.

Winter discarded Cosmo Queen from her hand. "Your move, I believe."

"Man, you have me at every turn! You're not so bad, Winter! Okay, I activate Dark Eruption! This allows me to add one DARK Monster with 1500 ATK or less from my graveyard to my hand. And I choose Blizzard the Far North! And with that I end my turn."

**FIFTH TURN - WINTER**

"All right, my turn. I draw!" Winter drew Gold Sarcophagus. "Ooh, I play Gold Sarcophagus! This lets me take one card from my deck and banish it till my second standby phase."

"Which card did you pick?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out. I end my turn."

**SIXTH TURN - CROW**

"Okay. Draw! I'll summon "Blizzard the Far North** [ATK/ 1300 - DEF/ 0**" and activate his ability! I'll bring back "Shura the Blue Flame" **[ATK/ 1800 – DEF/ 1200]**. Next I'll tune 'em for a synchro summon! "Blackwing Armed Wing" **[ATK/ 2300 - DEF/ 1000]**, descend from the skies!" "

The wind picked up around the duelists. A huge humanoid bird holding a blue and orange sword of some kind appeared in a cyclone.

"Now I'll attack your defense monster!"

"Activate Magic Cylinder! This will direct the attack back at you."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Two large cups appeared on the field, one of them absorbed Crows attack, while the other directed it back at him.

**WINTER - CROW**

**4000 - LP - 1700**

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!"

**SEVENTH TURN - WINTER**

"All right. No more playing around! Draw!" Winter drew "Double Summon".

"I end my turn."

"You're not gonna do anything?"

"No."

**EIGHTH TURN - CROW**

"You're an interesting opponent. I activate Delta Blackwing! This card destroys all your spell and trap cards! I draw. I special summon "Blackwing – Bora the Spear** [ATK/ 1700 - DEF/ 800]**" in attack mode!"

A humanoid bird holding a large spear appeared.

"Then I'll tribute it to summon "Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn"** [ATK/ 2000 - DEF/ 900]**!"

Another Human-like bird joined Crows field.

Now, "Blackwing Armed Wing", destroy her facedown monster! And thanks to his special ability, you take 700 points of damage! Now "Sirocco the Dawn", attack her directly!"

The Bird-like creature flew over to Winter, scratched her swiftly with its talons and returned to Crow.

**WINTER - CROW**

**1300 - LP - 1700**

"I'll get you for that…"

"I end my turn!"

**NINTH TURN - WINTER**

"My turn!" Winter card was "Pot of Greed". "I activate "Pot of Greed"! So I can draw two new cards." Winters cards were "Double Coston" and "Monster Reborn". "Since it's my second standby phase, I get my card." The card Winter picked was "The Wicked Dreadroot". "It's over, Crow."

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"I activate "Monster Reborn" to bring back "Renge – Gatekeeper of Darkness" **[ATK/ 100 - DEF/ 2100]**."

A grayish monster with immense hands and muscles appeared before Winter.

"Then I'll normal summon "Double Coston" **[ATK/ 1700 - DEF/ 1650]**!"

A small, ghost-like Gemini monster shot its way through a dark portal."

"I don't understand, how does this help you?"

"I'm not finished, Crow. I don't like to be interrupted! Now I activate "Double summon" so I can play one additional monster! And I use my Coston's special ability to summon "The Wicked Dreadroot" **[ATK/ 4000 - DEF/ 4000]**!"

The sky went dark; lightning and thunder flashed around the duelists. Then a giant winged black demon appeared out of a dark vortex.

"Uh-oh…" Crow said with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh is right. Thanks to my Dreadroot's special ability, all the attacks of your monsters are halved."

"Whaaat?!"

"Now Dreadroot, attack his "Sirocco the Dawn" and end this!"

The giant creature held its clawed hands to its chest level, as a growing orb of dark sparking aura formed in the middle. Dreadroot juggled its orb with one hand and threw it at Crow's monster, destroying it in a large explosion.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

**WINTER - CROW**

**1300 - LP - 0**

Winter dusted off her shoulder and turned to see surprised faces behind her. But she didn't care. She walked over to her Duel Runner and was about to leave when Crow got up off the ground.

"Winter," he said.

Winter turned to face him.

"That was a great duel." Crow laughed.

Winter didn't say anything. She only focused on what Asia Vera told her.

"Hey, will I see you again sometime?" Crow asked.

Winter slipped on her goggles and shot Crow a cold stare. "I would hope to god not cross paths with me again if I were you."

Winter accelerated her Duel Runner and disappeared down the highway.

* * *

**Hey, don't get mad at me! I named her Winter for a reason. She a cold-hearted snake! (I love that song 3) Lol, but don't tell her I said that.**

**A/N: "Ladies do not start fights, but they can finish them." Is a line from the movie, The Aristocats.**

**Well, you know the drill. R&R. 'Till next time! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4: Time is a Mysterious Thing

**Okay, here's my next chapter. Also, I'm so very, VERY sorry dear readers, but updating is gonna take a lot more time now 'cause I have to write more chapters instead of just updating and copy and pasting the one's I've already written on here. Q~Q**

**But I just want to say thank you so much to all the people that have stood by me since I started writing this, and at the end of the chapter, there will be cake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hercules, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Portal, Anna, or Anna Extended Edition.**

* * *

Crow stood there, staring at the highway and gasping in disbelief. He turned and walked back over to his friends.

"What _is_ her problem?" He said.

"I don't know. She seemed so nice when we met her." Akiza replied with a puzzled look on her face.

Kalin gazed at the highway. Oblivious to what his friends were saying. "She was really, something, wasn't she?"

Crow turned his direction and his eye twitched slightly.

"Something?" He said sarcastically "Oh yeah sure. Yeah, she was something alright. A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK!"

"Do you think we'll see her again?" Kalin asked eagerly.

Another look of disbelief formed on Crow's face. "Why do you care, Kalin?"

Kalin narrowed his eyes into a glair. "You don't have to snap, I was just wondering."

Akiza couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Yusei asked.

"It seems that Kalin has himself a little crush." Akiza replied.

Kalin blushed and quickly spun around to face her. "I-I do not!" He cried.

Everyone (Except Kalin) Burst into laughter.

"Don't worry Kalin, it happens to everyone." Jack laughed.

Kalin was still blushing as he bashfully turned away and folded his arms across his chest.

Crow closed his eyes and shook his head. "What you see in her Kalin, I'll never know."

* * *

Winter slowed her Duel Runner as she came to the end of the bridge. She removed her goggles and looked back.

"I did do the right thing, didn't I Asia?" She asked.

"_Yes mistress. You did very well."_

_"_Then why do I feel so bad?"

_"Mistress, they are Signers. Our enemies. We have no choice but to fight them."_

Winter didn't reply, but she new Asia was right. She fastened her goggles back on and accelerated her Duel Runner. Winter couldn't help but remember a time when she actually had friends, but she had to remember her place. She was the Dark Signer Princess, and she wasn't here to make friends.

Winter came to a large crowd and parked her Duel Runner. She began walking down the streets of New Domino City, when something caught her eye; there was a girl with glasses and black hair sitting on the hood of a car scribbling something down in a notebook.

"_Well, it's nice to see some of my own kind around here."_ Winter thought.

The girl stopped scribbling and looked up. She saw Winter and quickly walked over.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around her before! I'm Carly."

"Oh, um, Hi. I'm Winter." Winter replied warily.

"Winter, huh? That's a cool name. Anyways, are you new around here?"

"Um, yeah I just arrived this morning."

Carly was about to say something all of the sudden her cell phone flashed on. She took it out and looked at it.

"Oh, this is my editor! Sorry, but can I take this?" She asked.

Winter nodded. As soon as she did, Carly ran off talking. Winter turned around and walked back over to her Duel Runner, and blew out of there as fast as she could.

"_Mistress, why the hurry?_" Ophias Una asked.

"I gotta get out of here! I can't be around these crazy people trying to make friends all the time!"

"_Very well, Ladyship. Asilla Piscu booked a room for you at New Domino Hotel."_

Winter took her hands of the steering handles and put them together.

"Thank you, Asilla!"

Winter's duel Runner skidded off a bit, causing the Earthbound Immortals to scream, but Winter just laughed as she regained control.

When Winter found her way to the hotel it was almost nightfall.

Winter sighed as she dropped on the king size bed. She pulled a pillow over and placed it over her face.

"I wonder what kind of fabric softener they use. These pillow shams smell really good."

The princess sat up and walked over to the window. She gazed out at the flashing lights of the traffic below.

"_What are you thinking, mistress?_" Peacono asked.

Winter sighed and pulled the curtains so the whole room was dark.

She walked over and slid in the bed's silk sheets.

"I'm just thinking about my life, before I became a Dark Signer." She replied.

"_Mistress, may I ask something?_"

"Of course,"

"_What was your life like before you became a Dark Signer?_"

Winter laughed a little. "It was average. I had a normal family, a normal house, and a normal life."

Winter shifted to the other side of the bed and a look of sadness passed over her face.

"But I had the greatest friend."

"_You had a friend, mistress?_"

"Yep,"

Winter smiled, but still looked so sad. "We were pretty tight, him and I."

"_What was his name? If you don't mind my asking,"_

"Daniel. Daniel Stelar."

Winter's smile faded and tears formed in her eyes.

She sat up and buried her face in her lap.

"_Whatever happened to him?_"

Winter looked up and said "I don't know. I imagine that he lived a normal life, made lots of other friends, forgot about me…"

Winter lay back down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and wondered how Stelar was. Finally she drifted off to sleep. Her mind couldn't help but drift back to the rest of that carnival night; eventually it developed into a dream.

_~flashback~_

Winter felt a little bit more secure now. Her mother was holding her tight while Papa talked to the police officer she and that little boy found. The cop asked her questions like, "Where did he touch you" and "Have you ever seen him before".

Winter answered no to most of the questions. After the cop finished with her, he began to talk to her other and father. Winter's eyes couldn't help bust drift back to the figure leaning against a poll nearby.

The young boy watched as the police talked to Winter and searched for the man who had tried to rape her. (He ran off after he regained consciousness) He couldn't help but blush as he thought of how cute she was.

Most of the girls he met in his school were spoiled and selfish, but not her. She must've been at least five or so because he had never seen her in school before. He would've remembered if he had seen her.

She was so much more paler then any of the other kids he knew, and she had white hair. He had never seen anyone with white hair before. He turned his attention away from her and clenched his fist as he felt fury rise within him.

The mere thought of that pervert putting his hands all over her made him angry beyond belief. And it made him even sicker due to the fact that that bastard got away! He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice speak up to him.

"Are you the kid that helped my sissy?"

He looked down to see a young boy, about three years of age with spiky blonde hair and a grey shirt covered in chocolate ice cream staring up at him.

He smiled and nodded.

The toddler wiped some of the chocolate off his face with his hand before he said "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He replied but then noticed a pale figure approaching them.

He looked up to find the albino that made him blush like crazy. She had her hands folded on her lap and was blushing slightly also. Elliot had walked back to his parents as Winter reached him.

"Um… Thank you… For saving me." She replied bashfully as she focused on the ground.

"Um, you're welcome." He replied as he felt the heat in his cheeks rise. He took a deep breath before introducing himself. "My name's Daniel. Daniel Stelar." He said politely as he outstretched his hand to Winter.

She took it and shook it gently as she replied with "My name's Winter Dawn."

"Winter? It suits you."

Stelar instantly realized what he said and turned a bright red. Winter did the same as she put her hand to her mouth to cover her smiles. She actually found what he said very flattering.

He obviously didn't notice that and lowered his head so his blue hair covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I must be wasting your time…" He said as he turned to leave.

"Snow won't fall for another five months or so. I've got time." Winter said smugly as he stopped.

He turned to face her. She looked down and kicked the ground bashfully. "So, I was wondering if you'd like to ride the Ferris wheel with me." She said as she lifted her head back up.

"Y'know, if we can get it past my mom." She motioned over to her mother which looked extremely worried.

Stelar smiled and said "I'd love to."

Winter returned the smile as they both walked over to the girl's family to ask their permission. The rest of that night went on un-disturbed as Winter bonded with her new friend Stelar.

_~End flashback~_

After the dream, Winter slept for a few hours, then she woke up around midnight. Winter rubbed the sleep from her eyes and walked over to the window.

"The time is now…" She mumbled to herself.

She walked over to her dresser and began to change out of her nightdress.

"_M... Mistress…?_" Ophias spoke with a tired voice. "_What's the matter…?_"

"Be still, my servant. We shall depart in this twilight hour." Winter replied as she slipped her Duel Disk on her arm.

Her Earthbound Immortals didn't ask any other questions, but they still wondered what was going on.

Winter walked down the steps of the hotel. She breathed in the cold, night air. She knew where to go. The Dark Signer walked over and revved her Duel Runner.

She closed her eyes and mumbled to herself. "Mordred, cast your spell."

She opened her eyes and accelerated her Duel Runner. She raced down the lifeless streets, past buildings and restaurants, but she didn't stop for anything, not even for her goggles. She just focused on what was about to happen.

It seemed that Winter was never going to halt her runner until she passed someone on the bridge to Satellite. She halted it with screeching stop, as did the other cyclist. Winter stood from her Duel Runner and watched the other individual.

He stood as well and removed his helmet. He had blue hair that want to his shoulders and fell over his right eye. He had clear, grey-blue eyes and a black trench coat. He placed his helmet on his Duel Runner and walked a little closer to Winter. Winter was standing in the shadows so sight of her was dim.

"Bit late for a tour, isn't it?" He asked.

"I could say the same for you." Winter replied.

The man narrowed his eyes trying to see Winter.

"Then perhaps you could identify someone for me?" He asked.

Winter smiled a little bit and said "Who…?"

"I'm looking for a woman duelist. She's an albino, and is pretty new in Satellite from what I've heard."

"Sorry but I don't know anybody like that."

The entity groaned in frustration as he turned his head to his side.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me right," Winter began.

He looked up to face her. "What do you mean?"

Winter chuckled. "I said I didn't _know _anybody like that."

The man cocked his eyebrow, but then his eyes flashed and said "Come in to the light."

Winter hesitated for a minute, but did as she was told. The person took a step back as he saw her.

"My god… You look just like her…" He muttered with wide eyes.

"Speak up sir, I look like _whom_?" Winter said.

He didn't reply. He only kept staring at her. Finally he snapped out of it and replied "Someone I used to know…"

Winter had to bite her lip to keep from crying. "I see,"

The man sighed as he turned and started walking back to her Duel Runner. "Sorry, I must be wasting your time."

Winter smiled and said "Snow won't fall for another five months or so, I've got time."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that, it was as if someone turned him to stone. After what felt like 10 minutes he turned his head slightly and said "Winter…?"

Winter averted his eyes. "Hi, Stelar…"

Stelar stared at her, too stunned to speak. Winter looked up and saw the look on his face.

She sighed and smiled. "It's nice to see you remember."

Staler broke through his petrifaction spell. "How could I forget? That was the line that made us friends."

Stelar walked closer to her.

"It's good to see you're alive." He said.

"Yeah…" Winter said looking at the ground.

There was silence for another minute or so.

"So… How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine…"

"I really missed you."

"I know…"

Stelar took another deep breath. "What… Happened?"

Winter was hoping he wouldn't ask that, but, "I died."

"That's what I thought; it's so nice you…"

Stelar started to outstretch his arms to hug her, but she quickly backed away.

"Don't touch me…" She said.

"Why not?"

Winter didn't reply immediately. But finally she said "Go back home, Daniel."

She turned and started to walk back to her Duel Runner.

"That's it?" He said in disbelief. "You've been dead for 12 years, finally I find out you're alive and all you have to say to me is 'go back home'…?"

Winter stopped for a minute, and then she turned and said "I've changed, Stelar. I'm different now."

Stelar shook his head. "So what? You know, the least you could've done send me a letter, or _something_ telling me that you're okay."

Stelar rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "I remember a time when we would tell each other everything."

Winter cringed. "Well, you know Daniel, 'time' is a mysterious thing. It has a way of changing things. There's nothing anybody can do about it."

Winter mounted her Duel Runner and fastened her goggles. She turned to face her childhood friend. "Goodbye, Daniel."

Winter was about to leave when Stelar quickly jumped in front of her Duel Runner.

"I'm not letting you run away like this, Winter. I've wasted 12 years of my life tracking you and your family down with no success what so ever. Now that I've finally found you, I'm not going to let you disappear again."

Winter was both shocked and enraged.

"Get out of my way Daniel or I'll run you over!" Winter threatened.

Stelar didn't budge. "Go ahead and do it! Show me you have the guts!"

Winter growled in frustration. "This is your last warning Daniel, get out of my way!"

Stelar stared hard and long into Winter's eyes.

"No." He replied.

Winter exhaled sharply and came to a conclusion. "Very well Stelar, you leave me with no choice."

Winter revved her Duel Runner in hopes to scare him away, but it didn't work. Stelar was always very brave and didn't back down from any kind of danger. It was one of the things Winter admired about him.

Stelar sighed. "Winter, what happened to you? What happened to the girl I used to know?"

Winter fought back tears. "12 years ago, that girl died in the woods, and was reborn as a Dark Signer!"

Winter closed her eyes, shedding some tears. "I'm sorry Daniel, but things can't be the same as they were before. We're different now, we exist in the same world, but we stand apart from each other."

Stelar didn't say anything, but he had an idea. "If that's true, then I'll bring you back by force."

Stelar pulled back the sleeve on his trench coat to reveal a Duel Disk. "I challenge you to a Turbo Duel, Winter Dawn! If I win, you come back with me. If you win, I'll leave you alone and never bother you again."

Winter thought for a minute, and then said "I'll do it if you want me too, but on the other hand this is your last chance to back out."

Stelar began walking over to his Duel Runner.

When he passed Winter he said "I never back out of anything."

Winter and Stelar drove to a duel route. The two Duelists lined up and revved their Duel Runners.

Before the duel started, Winter said "I tried to keep you away, I gave you every possible chance to go back home, but now you're past the point of no return."

Winter glared sharply into the eyes of her opponent. "Let's see how long you last against a Dark Signer."

Stelar said nothing. They both activated "Speed World" And accelerated their Duel Runners.

"Duel!"

**WINTER – STELAR**

**4000 – LP – 4000**

**FIRST TURN – STELAR**

"The first turn is mine! Draw!"

Stelar thought carefully about his move.

"I place one monster in defense mode, and one card face-down. Turn end!"

**SECOND TURN – WINTER**

"My turn then! I draw!"

Winter's hand was Dark Illusion, **[Trap] **

Raigeki Break, **[Trap]**

Sakuretsu Armor, **[Trap] **

Magic Cylinder, **[Trap] **

Dark Blade, **[ATK/1800 – DEF/1500] **

Speed Spell – Dark Core. **[Speed Spell]**

Winter thought for a minute, and then decided what she was going to do.

"I play Dark Blade in attack mode!"

Then a knight dressed in black armor, a blood-red cape, and wielded twin blades in his hands appeared on Winter's side of the field.

"Then I'll place three cards face-down! Now, go Dark Blade! And attack his defense monster!"

The dark knight clashed its blades together, making a loud ear piercing noise before charging over to Stelar's side of the field and slashing his face-down monster.

Stelar smiled. "Ha, you just attacked my "Flamvell Guard". **[ATK/100 – DEF/2000]** Hate to tell you this old friend, but you lose 200 Life Points."

**WINTER – STELAR**

**3800 – LP – 4000**

Winter growled. "I end my turn!"

**THIRD TURN – STELAR**

"My turn, draw!"

Stelar liked the card he drew.

"Exactly what I need…" He muttered to himself.

"I Tribute my "Flamvell Guard" to Tribute Summon "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6"! **[ATK/2300 – DEF/1600]**"

Then a large tornado of discolored fire spun out of the sky; a huge, brown-gold dragon with fiery wings emerged from the hellfire.

"And don't think that I forgot about your face-down cards!" Stelar said with a large smirk on his face. "I activate my face-down trap! "Dust Tornado"! This will destroy a magic card on your side of the field!"

A dusty cyclone blew away one of Winter's magic cards.

"_No, my 'Sakuretsu Armor'…" _Winter thought.

"Now, go Horus! And attack her Dark Blade!"

Winter smiled out of the corner of her mouth. "Joke's on you, you should've picked the face-down to my right! Activate Magic Cylinder! This will direct your attack back at you!"

To cups appeared in front of Winter's Dark Blade, one of them absorbed Stelar's fiery attack, while the other directed it back at him.

**WINTER – STELAR**

**3800 – LP – 1700**

"Just a flesh wound." He mumbled. "I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

**FOURTH TURN – WINTER**

"I draw." Winter's card was Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday.

"I switch my Dark Blade into Defense Mode."

The dark warrior kneeled and crossed his blades in front of him in a protective way.

"I'll place on card face-down and end my turn."

**FIFTH TURN – STELAR**

"Draw!"

Stelar gazed at his card. "Excellent. I activate the Speed Spell – Stamping Destruction! Say goodbye to your face-down!"

Horus growled as stomped on Winter's card.

"And it also inflicts 500 points of damage!"

**WINTER – STELAR**

**3300 – LP – 1700**

"Now I activate the trap "Dragon's Rage"! Now, let's try this again! Horus, attack her Dark Blade!"

The mighty dragon unleashed a raging fireball at Dark Blade, destroying it.

**WINTER – STELAR**

**2500 – LP – 1700**

"I end my turn. But that's not all, since my dragon destroyed a monster this turn, it evolves! Come fourth, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8! **[ATK/3000 – DEF/2500]**"

The sky flashed with fire as a blinding light consumed Horus. When it faded away, the creature was bigger and more ferocious the ever.

**SIXTH TURN – WINTER**

"… … …"

Winter didn't say anything when she drew her card. She knew Stelar's strategy, and she believed she had a way to counter it.

Winter's card was "Divine Wrath".

"_This could be what I needed…"_Winter thought.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

**SEVENTH TURN – STELAR**

"This duel is mine." Stelar said. "Draw! Now Horus, let's not waste any time! Attack Winter directly and win this duel!"

"Hold up! From my hand I activate the Speed Spell – Fires of Doomsday."

"Sorry Winter, but Horus's special ability prevents you from using any spells."

"That may be the case, but I wanted it to use its effect. So I can activate this! Divine Wrath!"

"No!" Stelar said as he watched his dragon disappear in the light.

"I'll get you for that…" He growled. "For now I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode! **[ATK/1900 – DEF/1600]**"

"I end my turn!"

**EIGHTH TURN – WINTER**

"Draw…"

Winter's card was Mirror Force.

"I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

**NINTH TURN – STELAR**

"Draw!"

Stelar looked at his card.

"I summon Element Dragon in attack mode! **[ATK/1500 – DEF/1200]**"

"Now attack her Doomsday Token!"

"Nope. Activate Mirror Force!"

Piercing Light shot out in all directions, destroying all Stelar's monsters.

"Tsk, I end my turn."

**TENTH TURN – WINTER**

"What's wrong Stelar? What happened to all that enthusiasm?!" Winter demanded.

Stelar didn't reply.

"_This ends now." _Winter thought as she drew her card.

As soon as she touched her card, light flashed through her head, she knew what card she was holding. Winter smiled and looked at it, her instincts were right; she had drawn Peacono Sia.

"_Peacono, I shall summon you."_

_"No mistress! You mustn't!" _Peacono pleaded.

"_And why not?"_

_"We can't take the risk that someone else might see us!"_

_"Don't worry Peacono; we're under Mordred's spell."_

_"M…Mordred? The guardian of the Pagan Realms?!"_

_"Yes. No one will see."_

"What's the hold up? Play your card already!" Stelar said impatiently.

"Stelar, I'm gonna make you regret those words. Right now."

Winter could feel the Dark Signer blood course through her veins. The time was now.

Winter's eyes turned pitch-black again. Her marks reappeared. And her princess mark glowed.

"Wha…?" Stelar wondered as he saw what was happening to his friend.

Winter felt the rage of a Dark Signer. She couldn't contain it any longer. "I tribute my two Doomsday tokens to summon the Earthbound Immortal Peacono Sia! **[ATK/ 2500 – DEF/ 2500]**"

Lightning flashed around the duelists, a blue-green light formed in the middle of the cloud-filled sky; something let out a mighty cry, it was all so sudden, one minute it was a clear, normal night, the next it was an Earthbound Immortal light show.

Finally, an immense black and blue-green peacock took flight and descended from its cloud cover.

"What is that?!" Stelar yelled in confusion.

"Stelar, I warned you. Now it's time to pay the price." Winter said.

Stelar turned to her; Winter was different somehow, what was happening to her?

"Peacono Sia! As your mistress I command you to end this duel right now!" Winter cried to the roc.

Peacono let a powerful cry; she flew until she was directly over the duelist. Peacono crossed her wings and released them, sending powerful cyclones of wind down to Stelar.

Stelar screamed and yelled as his Duel Runner lost control and crashed, sending flames and explosions everywhere.

**WINTER – STELAR**

**2500 – LP – 0**

Winter halted near the ablaze Duel Runner. Peacono circled overhead, like a vulture. Stelar weakly crawled out of the burning wreckage. His blood spilled out everywhere from a large wound in his torso. He put his hand over the throbbing injury and spit out the blood that was in his mouth.

Winter walked over to him. Stelar looked up at her and turned away.

"I'm sorry Winter… I failed you…" He collapsed to the ground and bled everywhere.

Winter stared at him for a second or two she crouched down beside him. She gently placed her and on his cheek and turned his head so they were meeting eye to eye.

"What are you talking about, Daniel?" Winter spoke tenderly to him. "You haven't failed me…"

Daniel sighed. "I couldn't save you… I couldn't win…"

"Daniel, I know you only wished to help, but it's too late for me to be saved. That's why I told you to go back home, it would've been so much easier…"

Stelar coughed out blood. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, I guess I really am just a waste of your time…"

Winter started to cry. "Don't say that. I've missed you so much, I'd rather have you be here and be a waste of my time, then for you to not be a part of my life…"

Stelar looked at Winter, then he hugged her, and this time she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this awful fate."

Tears streamed down Winter's face. "But that's all it is, Daniel, an awful fate. I never wanted this; I never wanted to hurt you, that's why I kept you away, because no good fortune can come to those that lie around a Dark Signer…"

Stelar barely had enough strength to speak. "I regret that we haven't seen each other… For 12 years… And I'm so happy to know you're alive…"

Stelar smiled for the first time in years.

"I need to tell you that… I missed you…"

"Winter sobbed. "I missed you too, Daniel…"

Stelar laughed a little as he wiped a bit of the blood from his mouth. "Heh, I still remember when we first met. At the summer carnival. Remember? "

"Winter nodded. "Yeah, I had a dream about it…"

Stelar weekly moaned in amusement as his breathing became shallow.

Winter and Daniel sat in silence for awhile, but the truth is that Winter was afraid to let go, for what she might see… Peacono was still circling overhead, when she let out a cry. Mordred's spell would end very soon, and she had to leave from here. Winter understood what Peacono was telling her.

She gently let go of Stelar's body and cradled him in her arms for a minute, then she held his corpse up to her mouth and whispered in his ear "They say that a kiss from a Dark Signer brings good luck to that person in the afterlife." Winter gently kissed him on his cheek before she laid his body down flat on the ground.

"Goodbye, Stelar." Winter whispered. She walked over to her Duel Runner and accelerated. Peacono trailed closely behind her, until they disappeared from sight. But someone was watching from the shadows, he saw the whole duel.

Sayer chuckled to himself. "So princess, that is your weakness, your _past_."

Sayer still had his will because his psychic powers prevented Mordred's magic from having effect on him. Sayer walked down the street, already coming up with a plan to snag the royal Dark Signer.

* * *

Stelar woke up in a strange room.

"Where am I? Where's Winter?" he muttered to himself.

Then a voice echoed inside his head.

"Do you want to meet with Winter?" the voice asked.

"Of course I want to meet her! Because I have so many things to tell to her ..." he said.

"Are you willing to do anything to stay by her side?" the voice asked again.

"I'll do anything as long as I get to meet with Winter!" he said.

"Very well, you shall meet with Winter ..." the voice said.

"But who are you?" he asked.

"I am the King of the Netherworld, and you are now a part of me... And you shall be brought back to life as a Dark Signer!"

"Gah! Auuughhh! Aaaahhh!" Stelar screamed in pain as his left arm started to glow.

"You shall be bestowed upon by the power of the Dark Guardian... Feros Salvaje."

"Aaaah!" he screamed in pain as the mark of a Wolf appeared on his left arm.

"You shall be the shield for Winter Dawn, the Dark Signer Princess!"

"Y-yes... M'lord ..." he bowed.

* * *

**So, that's it. What will Sayer do to lure Winter into his trap? What will the pairing be? WinterxKalin or WinterxDaniel? When will I stop playing with virtual ponies and actually get around to writing the next chapter? Find out, whenever I stop playing with virtual ponies. xD**

**P.S. The cake is a lie.**

**A/N: "Oh yeah sure. Yeah, she was something alright. A REAL PAIN IN THE NECK!" Is a modified line from the Disney movie, Hercules.**

**A/N: "I can't be around these crazy people trying to make friends all the time!" Is a modified line from MLP: FiM.**

**A/N: "Mordred, cast your spell." Will reappear in another fanfic I'm working on, which features the use of pagan magic. I got the idea for Mordred from the tall dark figure you often see in the random events of a game called Anna.**

**And remember, R&R!^^**


End file.
